


there were no living near her

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice and Benedick almost have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	there were no living near her

Beatrice decides she wants to lose her virginity before her Aunties return from their honeymoon. It will be so much easier logistically speaking to do the deed without having to worry about adults. She could wait until the end of school when they start their gap year, but that is absolutely too long for them to wait. She could wait until Ben’s parents go out of town for a weekend, but that’s not a guarantee. She can’t predict when they’ll be out of the house and frankly, she doesn’t want to.

“We need to have sex in the next three weeks,” she tells him one night while they’re laying in her bed and he’s playing with her hair. They’ve just finished watching a movie and the credits are rolling and she’s decided to tell him what she’s been thinking about for the past two hours. 

“Okay?” 

“Okay. That’s all you’re going to say. I just dropped a bomb on you sweetheart.” She rolls onto her side to face him. She’s not sure why, but she was expecting a little more excitement from him. 

“Do you want me to fight with you?” he asks, his hands leaving her hair. 

“No, but don’t you want an explanation why?”

“Why?” he asks with a smile. 

“Well, if you must know, that’s when Leo and Hero’s parents get home from Italy and there will be adults in the house again.”

“Okay,” he smiles.

“Okay,” she says, not entirely satisfied. 

“Honestly Bea I don’t know what you want from me. I’m saying yes. I think it’s a good plan.”

“I know it’s a good plan, that’s why I suggested it,” she removes herself from his arms and sits up against the wall.

“Then I don’t get what you want from me,” he sits up as well, confused as to how they’ve gotten to this point in the conversation. 

“I just thought you’d have stronger opinions on this.”

“Beatrice, I’m not picking a fight with you, not over this at least.”

“I just don’t think you’re as enthusiastic about the idea as I am.”

“Trust me,” he smirks, “I’m just as enthusiastic as you are. I had blue balls for the first two weeks of our relationship.”

“Blue balls aren’t real and even if they were I’ve taken care of you ever since,” she grins wickedly. 

“And I’ve done the same, and having sex just makes logical sense at this point in our relationship.”

“Exactly,” she tells him. “It’s the natural progression of our relationship.”

“We could do it now,” he says quirking an eyebrow. 

“Okay, let’s do it now.”

“You’re serious?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good, because all this arguing made me hard.”

“Oh my god, we’re actually going to do this,” she laughs before she grabs his face and kisses him. It starts as a peck but quickly moves to something more. They’ve gotten very good at this in the past weeks. Despite all their objections to relationships, they’re very good at being in one, at making out on her bed and holding hands when no one is looking. 

He’s got her on her back and her shirt is off in a matter of minutes. She grins up at him before shifting and realizing she’s on her laptop. She unceremoniously drops it on her bedside table and lies back down. He’s taken off his shirt and she fumbles with his buttons as she tries to get his pants off.

“Do you have a condom?” she asks. She wants to make sure they’re prepared before they reach the point of no return.

His mouth, which is happily exploring her neck, freezes. “No, do you?” 

“Nope,” she says letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

“Shit,” he says, sitting back up. 

“Aren’t guys supposed to carry condoms?”

“Usually, I just wasn’t expecting this to happen tonight.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.”

“Ew that’s so gross,” she wrinkles her nose. 

“So I guess we’re not having sex tonight,” he sighs.

“No,” she smacks him, “of course not.”

“How about the other stuff?”

“Of course we’re doing that,” she says. She wants to hit him again; they’re on her bed and they’re half naked. It’s not even a question with the two of them: of course they’re going to keep going, just not all the way.

“Good, we’ll just reschedule the sex.”

“How does tomorrow night sound?”

“Beatrice, it sounds absolutely perfect.”

“And you’ll bring condoms?”

“For you, I’ll bring a whole box.”

She laughs, “I love you.”

He smiles, “I love you, too.”


End file.
